What A Girl Wants
by InebriatedMuse
Summary: What Ino wants Ino usually ends up getting. So as she enters high school she's determined to get a boyfriend. No matter the cost. KankuroxIno Crack!Pairing


**A/N: I will continue my other stories but this was something that i've wanted to write for a while so bear with me. It _is_ a crack pairing. This particular pairing has struck my fancy so please review because it's kind of rude when some people don't let me know how they like it. It doesn't have to be long it can just be a few words. Kthanksbai.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters and places and stuff. **

**What a Girl Wants**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>Bright cerulean eyes stared distantly out of the car window, unable to see past the thick smog of fog that densely covered the sleepy little town of Konoha. She turned slightly to face her father who drove with a careless smile on his surprisingly young face. She shifted in her seat and brushed back a loose strand of blonde hair, tucking it into her braid which was already beginning to fall apart. She sighed dramatically and perched her feet on the car's dashboard.<p>

"Ino, don't do that." Snapped her father. Ino rolled her eyes but removed her feet from the dashboard. She rummaged through her purple purse and removed a small decorated cell phone. Ino put it to her ear and stuck her tongue out at her father. The man sighed and ran his hand through his long blonde hair.

"Yo, forehead. Are you at school already? What? _No_ _way_!" She yelled loudly causing her father to cringe. Hanging up, Ino looked urgently at her father.

"_Dad!_ I'm going to be late! I can't be late it's like the first day of high school!" Ino half-screamed. Her father gave an exasperated sigh.

"Honey, I can't drive fast with all this fog-"

"But dad—"Suddenly the car rolled to a stop and the man cursed. He attempted to start the car once more but found to his dismay that it wouldn't. Leaning back, Inoichi Yamanaka closed his eyes.

"Honey… The car ran out of battery."

* * *

><p>Ino stood outside the car and cried silently to herself. The car had broken down in the highway and the fog was too dense for any person to make out their stranded vehicle. Ino cursed her luck as it suddenly began to drizzle, and wished with all her might that the earth would just swallow her up. The sound of an approaching car stopped Ino's moping and as it stopped next to their car, Ino felt as though the sun had begun to shine. A car door opened and a tall figure approached followed by a tall curvier figure and a slightly shorter angular figure. Ino craned her eyes so as to see the newcomers. Soon, Ino could make out the faces of the trio. The leader of the troupe was tall slightly tan man with caramel shaggy locks that framed his structured angular face. His eyes were a nice chocolate brown and looked curiously at Ino. His broad shoulders and long legs showed years of training. He wore a red athlete jacket and dark blue denims that hugged his legs quite nicely. The female next to him was tall and beautiful, except for her dirty blonde hair which was tied into four absurd ponytails like a clover. She had a model like structure which composed of a strong yet feminine jaw, a straight nose, lean body, skyscraper legs and high cheekbones. Her teal eyes looked at the fog disdainfully, her hands tucked into her black and red dance team jacket. The last individual looked younger than the two, but like them he was also tall and lean. He had brick red hair which hung in wild disarray over his porcelain face. His face resembled both the man and the woman's; though, his face was a little softer and his nose was a bit more feminine. He was pale and somber looking, a tattoo was on his forehead of a kanji. His bright teal eyes were line thickly in black kohl and shadows. He wore a black jacket and black skinnies. The brunette grinned (Ino blushed as she saw the flash of perfect white teeth) and raised a hand in greeting.<p>

"Hey, do you guys need any help?" he called over, his voice deep and teasing-like. The blonde nudged him softly.

"Kankuro, I think you're scaring the girl." She pointed out. The individual named Kankuro turned slightly to scrutinize Ino.

"Am I scaring you, little girl?" he asked. Ino pouted and retorted, "No and I'm _not_ a little girl. I'll have you know I'm going to high school."

The caramel haired man let out a short pleasant laugh and ruffled Ino's hair.

"Cool. Well that makes you and my little bro the same age. You two should talk while I talk to your dad." He replied cheerily despite Ino's attempts to remove his large hand from her bright floss-like hair. He strode over to Inoichi who looked grateful upon seeing Kankuro. The female followed while the redhead stood next to Ino quietly, his eyes on the ground. Ino turned to look at him and gaped. He was the same age as her and the hot guy's little brother? The height difference was insane. In all her life, she had only ever encountered two people who were his age and as tall as him: Aburame Shino and Rock Lee. She only reached his shoulder. He turned slightly and breathed out; the awkward silence between them was suffocating.

"So you're a freshman, huh?" Ino asked, attempting to make conversation.

"Hn." He replied. Ino creased her brows.

"Cool, I'm Ino Yamanaka and I'm going to Sunagakure High School even though I live in Konoha, because Konoha High School is too ghetto and someone got murdered there last year… So yeah… What's your name?" She said.

"Gaara." He said quietly. Ino nodded.

"So where—"

"Hey, Gaara! Let's go, sport." Called Kankuro. The blonde nodded and headed towards their car. Gaara nodded and waved half-heartedly at Ino. Kankuro strode by and grinned.

"Bye Ms. Yamanaka." He said as he ruffled her hair again.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Ino called out but found herself unanswered as the car started and drove away.

"Come on, Ino! You're going to be late!" called her father.

"All right, dad."

* * *

><p>"Oh my Kami! I'm so late!" Ino huffed as she sprinted towards the campus's attendance office. Looking around wildly, Ino spotted the glass doors leading to the attendance office. Rushing over there, Ino yanked the door open and fell inside.<p>

"Hi I'm so sorry I'm late, you see my dad's car broke down—" The purple haired woman let out an impatient tsk and pointed at a keypad.

"Put your ID number in and wait for the pass to be printed out. Shame you're late on the first day of school." The woman chided. Ino hung her head shamefully as she waited for the paper to be printed out. Ino surveyed the small clean office, and jumped in surprise as a door banged open.

"My goodness, assistant captain of the football team and tardy on the first day of school? I've expected more from you, Sabaku." A tall blonde woman said disapprovingly upon exiting a different office.

"Yeah yeah… there was this father and daughter who needed to jump their car this morning on the highway." Ino turned slightly at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Sure… I'm sure your father would be ashamed of you and your little made-up stories." The blonde woman called. A grinning caramel haired young man wearing an emblazoned red Suna football jacket walked out and his caramel brown eyes caught surprised blue ones.

"I'm not lying, Tsunade. There's that little girl right now!" he pointed his finger at Ino. Ino reddened and faced the surprised blonde and purple haired woman. Kankuro grinned and ruffled Ino's hair once more.

"Hey there, Ms. Ino Yamanaka."

**A/N: Please Read and Review. Just a little comment, criticism, and tell me if i should continue.**


End file.
